1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to aid in the wearing of footwear. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system utilized for tightening boots around the calf of the wearer. An example of such boots are those utilized for snow skiing.
2. Background Art
Ski boots are commonly used to aid a snow skier in the wearing of snow skis. Ski boots are commonly constructed of a rigid multi-part outer shell material with a soft inner lining, and they are commonly attached to the snow skis in a fixed fashion. The rigid outer shell material is typically designed in a multipart arrangement which allows the wearer to open the parts of the boot, insert his foot, and close the parts of the boot around the foot, ankle, and calf. The wearer then presses the boot parts together around the calf until the desired snug fit is reached, whereupon the wearer operates locking latches on the boot to lock the boot parts into place. Such boots are typically large and bulky, and it is often desired to achieve a tight fit around the wearer's calf and ankle. In order to achieve a tight fit of the boot around the foot, ankle, and calf of the wearer, it is typically desirable to create a snug circumferential pressure that is evenly distributed around the wearer's calf prior to locking down the latching mechanisms of the ski boot. It is often difficult to achieve a significant snug fit due to the size and shape of the boot, and due to the fact that most individuals wear bulky ski clothing which may prevent the wearer from being able to maintain adequate pressure on the ski boot parts while closing the ski boot latches.
There currently exist a number of mechanisms, systems, and methods for tightening a ski boot around the wearer's calf. A traditional method comprises a series of cam action locks located along the front, side, or rear of the ski boot which operate to lock the parts of the boot parts together. The wearer inserts his foot into the boot and uses his hands or fingers to push the parts of the boot together. The wearer then must hold the boot parts together while at the same time closing the latches on the boot without allowing the boot parts to become loose. Sometimes a second person is required to aid in this process. The amount of force required to operate the cam action locks for such traditional ski boot closures can easily exceed the strength ability of the wearer. This can be especially true for elderly or young skiers, or those with compromised strength in their hands and fingers such as persons suffering from arthritis.
Several systems have been proposed with the goal of aiding the ski boot wearer in tightening boots, especially snow ski boots. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,720 to De Bortoli et al. describes one such system comprised of a cable surrounding the boot which is latched shut using a cam lever arrangement. The cam lever of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,720 patent exhibits the same drawback as the cam lever arrangements of traditional ski boot closures in that it requires a significant amount of finger or hand pressure by the wearer. Other systems have been proposed with the goal of tightening boots with lacing closures. One such system is described in United States patent number U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,558 B1 to Hammerslag. This United States patent describes a footwear lacing system intended to be utilized with the standard laces, such as those provided as a closure mechanism for ice skates. The invention described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,558 patent is not applicable for footwear utilizing a non-lacing type closure, and is therefore not appropriate for use with standard ski boots which are typically comprised of a cam lever closure mechanism.
Another such boot tightening the system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,119 to Benoit. This United States patent describes a boot tightening system comprised of a flexible strap surrounding the front part of the ski boot connected to a screw arrangement for tightening the strap, said screw arrangement placed vertically along the rear of the ski boot. The invention described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,119 patent is permanently affixed to the ski boot, and thus cannot be moved from boot to boot or utilized by a plurality of wearers. Yet another ski boot tightening system is described and U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,563 to Buggenberger et al. This United States patent describes a complicated hydraulic system utilizing a mechanical coupling arrangement to achieve a desired adjustment for the ski boot. This system is also permanently affixed to the ski boot and thus cannot be moved from boot to boot, or utilized by a plurality of wearers.
Another such boot tightening system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,124 to Pozzobon et al. This United States patent describes an actuation system for use in ski boots which is comprised of a complicated winder mechanism that is permanently affixed to the boot. As such it cannot be moved from boot to boot or utilized by a plurality of wearers. Another such permanently affixed boot tightening system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,531 to Iwama.
There is therefore a need for a tightening system for boots, especially snow ski boots, which does not require significant strength in the hands or fingers of the wearer, which is usable among a plurality of wearers, which effectively tightens the ski boot around the calf of the wearer without significant effort, which is not permanently affixed to the ski boot, and which is portable and simple to use.